The present invention relates to a communication device, and in particular to a communication device providing a removable battery unit flattening the profile of a rear surface thereof.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2A, 2B are perspective views of two conventional mobile phones P1 and P2.
In FIG. 1A, the mobile phone P1 comprises a body M1, a cover M2 and a battery C1 having an electrical contact Q1. The battery C1 is integrally formed with the cover M2. A switch K21, two positioning holes K22 and an electrical contact Q2 are formed on the body M1. Three engaging portions K11, K12 and K12, corresponding to the switch K21 and two positioning holes K22 and K22, are integrally formed on the cover M2. As the engaging portions K12 of the cover M2 connect to the positioning holes K22 of the body M1, the switch K21 locks the engaging portions K11 of the cover M2, and the electrical contact Q1 of the battery C1 makes contact with the electrical contact Q2 of the body M1.
In FIG. 1B, a button B1 disposed on the cover M2 is connected to the engaging portions K11. When the button B1 is pressed to disconnect the engaging portion K11 and the switch K21, the cover M2 can be removed from the body M1.
In FIG. 2A, the mobile phone P2 comprises a body N1, a cover N2 and a battery C2 having an electrical contact R2. Three engaging portions H11, H12 and H12 are formed on the cover N2. A switch H21, a button B2, two positioning holes H22, H22 and an electrical contact R1 are formed on the body N1, corresponding to the engaging portions H11, H12 and H12 of the cover N2 and the electrical contact R2 of the battery C2.
Connection of the electrical contacts R2 and R1 is achieved by inserting the battery C2 into the body N1. The battery C2 is housed between the cover N2 and the body N1 by aligning the engaging portions H11, H12 and H12 of the cover N2 to connect to the switch H21, the positioning holes H22 and H22, respectively. The cover N2 is removed from the body N1 by pressing the button B2, thereby disengaging the engaging portion H11 from the switch H21.
The design of the button B1 and switch K21 on the rear of the mobile phone P1 as well as the button B2 and switch H11 on the rear of the mobile phone P2, however, leave the rear surface of the mobile phone uneven.